


irresistible

by strawberryfinn



Category: One Direction (Band), X Factor RPF
Genre: Drabble, First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 18:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryfinn/pseuds/strawberryfinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you don’t know when you fell in love with him, but you’re acutely aware of your heart pounding in your chest, the nervous fervor racking your body, the way words thrum in your throat, desperate to escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	irresistible

you hum nervously, blowing your breath out in foggy, wispy clouds into the night air. you huddle your hands deeper into your pockets because it’s cold as balls out, and you’ve decided to be one of those idiots who wears the fingerless gloves. they look cool, you guess, but they’re ridiculously stupid when it’s snowing out, and it’s the middle of the night.

 

ahead of you, he’s spinning in circles, drooping around lazily, footsteps painting out braille in the snow. you watch, slightly enamored, as he closes his eyes, blunt eyelashes fluttering under the moonlight as he sticks out his tongue to let a snowflake find destination in his mouth. his hair is like a firework in the night, and you just let yourself stare.

 

you swallow uncertainly, trying to take your eyes off of how the moonlight dusts his skin, painting him pale and bright, like a _star_ , you think dazedly. he turns to grin at you, chapped pink lips unfurling over crooked teeth, so awake, so alive, when the rest of the world is dead.

 

you return his smile, gently, shaking your head slightly to dislodge the snowflakes that have taken refuge in your hair. he chortles, laughs, bounding towards you to link his arm in yours.

 

you don’t know when you fell in love with him, but you’re acutely aware of your heart pounding in your chest, the nervous fervor racking your body, the way words thrum in your throat, desperate to escape. so you stand there, at the doorstep underneath his flat.

 

he turns to look at you expectantly.

 

“i had a good time tonight,” he says, casting eyes downwards. the pink flushes over his white, freckled skin, and you can barely make out how it darkens under the cast streetlight. his lips are full and plush, even though they’re chapped with cold. his eyes are blazing, azure, even in the dark.

 

you don’t answer, just study the snow-covered floor like it’s fascinating, when all you really want is for him to ask you to come in, for you to sit nestled on the sofa drinking hot chocolate with him, learning what he tastes like.

 

he shivers, and you immediately shrug your sweater off for him. he protests only once, before you resolutely thrust it at him, pulling it over his shoulders.

 

you’ve never been good at showing your feelings. you’ve never been one with words. words fumble on your lips, spilling like jenga blocks, uselessly, crumbling before you can manage to get any truth out. if you were louis, you might say something grandiose, spread your arms wide, crow a declaration of love. if you were harry, you wouldn’t have to say anything, you’d just move forward, impulsive, kiss him right there. if you were liam, he’d fall for you first, your sensibility, your charm. you’d know exactly what to say, what to do, how to act, how to woo him.

 

but you don’t because you’re not harry, you’re not liam, you’re not louis, and you don’t know how to act around him, because every time he laughs, a migration of butterflies fills your stomach, beating against your ribcage. every time he smiles, you want to capture it, print it out in a photograph and hang it up in your room.

 

but he’s staring at you, eyes dazzling, sparkling, so you do gather up your courage.

 

you lean forward, press your lips against his, thread your hand with its stupid fingerless gloves through his hair. he’s just as soft as you imagined he’d be, all warm under your fingers, clad in your jacket. he tastes better than you could have possibly imagined.

 

you part, licking your lips hesitantly, glancing at him, and feel your shoulders slacken in relief when he smiles.

 

“i thought you’d never do this,” he murmurs, and this time he’s the one who leans in.

 

around you, the world is quiet, but it’s the way it should be.

 

this moment was made for the two of you, and you’re going to hold on to it for forever.

**Author's Note:**

> drabble written in 12 minutes. i kind of liked it so i decided to share it with you guys. i wrote it all in lowercase and then capitalizing it seemed like a lot of work :'( x


End file.
